


Fall

by mystorycorner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, and their suffering, i hurt my ocs oops, i wrote this at like 3am wtf, it's not actually suicide tho, laughs evilly, nothing nsfw, ok enjoy my ocs cute relationship, take a shot every time i edit this story im so sorry, the content warning is just because of death and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystorycorner/pseuds/mystorycorner
Summary: A tragic event retold from different perspectives.(This was originally meant to be a one-shot with the first chapter, but now I've made a second I plan on doing a few more. So work in progress :) )
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Ryuma

Falling.

There were a few kinds of falling that Ryuma could live with. Learn from, improve from. They may not have all been pleasant at the time, but generally he would look back on the experience fondly.

Like when he fell down the stairs at age 5. He’d cried, that little scrape on his knee felt like the end of the world. He wanted to sit there forever, crying and curled up in a little ball, but his Mammina wouldn’t allow that. She’d picked him up, carried him into the kitchen while gently stroking his hair. That life-ending scrape was quickly covered by a bandaid, and Ryuma suddenly realised it was practically nothing. Mammina told him she was proud of him, that he’d been a very brave boy. That was the day he decided he would always be brave, so she would always be proud of him.

He fell again a few years later, tripping over his own feet in excitement. His baby sister had just been born, and he quickly picked himself up in order to keep running to meet her. The now 8-year-old didn’t cry this time, barely even thought of it in the moment. There she was. Newborn baby Yui, in their Mammina’s arms, being fawned over by her parents and the doctors. Ryuma pushed past them all and stared at her. She stared back. This went on for a few minutes, before he grinned, deciding she was an acceptable sister as he gently took her from his Mammina to hold her. They stayed like that for hours, and once he had to leave he heard Yui start crying loudly. Ryuma decided he would always take care of her, so she wouldn’t have to cry anymore.

Moving to Japan was never on his to-do list, yet he found himself there at age 13. Something to do with his Papa’s work, Ryuma never really questioned why. All he wanted was to continue his studies. Despite his age, he was somewhat a medical prodigy, already at a university level although being perfectly average in most other areas. However, this somehow led to him falling once again. At a CPR training class he managed to trip over a dummy, which he would always say was significantly more embarrassing when you considered he was one of the teachers. From the angle he tripped at, he managed to spot a girl, his age, doing particularly badly with her own training. He got up and went over to help her. They got talking, and he learned she was an orphan, taking the class so she could take care of the other kids at her orphanage. She was attending the same school as him, excelling in her music classes. She played piano. Her name was Ayano, and it didn’t take long for her to become Ryuma’s best friend.

Ayano was also the one to help him up after he was tripped at school. Ryuma knew that after coming out there would be people who felt differently about him, but he was young. He was hopeful, optimistic. And so, the next time he was asked about girls, he casually dropped that he was gay. News spread like wildfire, as he expected, but he tried to not really mention it again. Most people were accepting, to his relief, but there always had to be that one asshole. And so, he found himself falling face first into the hallway floor. Despite how distant and blurry the laughter around him sounded, it was incredibly overwhelming, and Ryuma considered laying there forever until Ayano gently tapped his shoulder and held out a hand. That was when Ryuma decided he would never be the one held down again. As long as he had friends there to help him stand, he would never allow himself to be the one tripped.

He fell particularly hard in a hospital room one day. This fall was different, slower, he didn’t even realise it was happening for a while. It’s worth noting that Ryuma was not the patient, rather an apprentice who had finally been tasked with helping a patient. The patient, however, was the issue here. A small problem with his lungs, they’d said, he’d be fine to leave in a few days and all Ryuma had to do was perform check ups on him. A task that would be simple, had Ryuma not thought his patient was just the cutest boy he had ever laid eyes upon. He was usually polite, however one day he happened to be half-asleep, slightly delirious on medication as he angrily mumbled “fight me” to the doctor-in-training. Ryuma laughed, replying “maybe later,” as his mind and heart raced. God, he thought to himself, I am not gonna sleep at night if I don’t see him again.

His name was Yuuto Watari, and he was the cause of this great fall. Ryuma wasn’t sure how he was falling, all he knew was this adorable, short moron was the reason behind it. They were basically inseparable, always talking or texting each other, to the point where the only people obvious to their feelings were themselves. Ryuma felt fascinated with Yuuto, and he didn’t know why. The way he smiled, the way he got flustered by small comments, that tiny squint of concentration as he coded another one of his robotic masterpieces. He also didn’t know why he felt so jealous, why whenever that damned bastard William Alby performed his daily routine of “flirting with the whole student body” on Yuuto, Ryuma was practically ready to punch the florist.

It was only after a year Ryuma realised why he felt this way, and was scolded by Ayano for taking so long to do so. Yuuto was definitely making him fall, but Ryuma suspected he had the same effect on the roboticist. Only one way to find out. They confronted each other on the school roof, finally alone after making sure the last of their curious friends had given up on spying. A few awkward-yet-heartfelt confessions later, his suspicions were confirmed. So, he gently took his new boyfriend by the hand as he kissed him. Falling in love was both scarier and sweeter than falling physically, and Ryuma decided he adored it.

…That should have been the end of the story. Everything after that should have been happily ever after, he should have stayed with Yuuto forever, right? So, why? Why, exactly 2 years after that beautiful day of confessions, did he suddenly find himself in this situation?

He had heard of your life flashing before your eyes before, but this just seemed cruel. The fact that he looked back on all of the moments he had fallen, knowing that they had all made him stronger somehow, as if his own brain was mocking him because he knew he wouldn’t get stronger from this fall. He wouldn’t get anything, he wouldn’t be anything anymore.

He was afraid. For the first time in years, he was afraid. Afraid because of the painful wind whipping past him. Afraid because he would never see his friends, or his family again. Afraid because the school roof was becoming more distant, because the ground was getting closer, because everyone would call this a suicide and 'it’s not true, please dear God you know it’s not true, if I die here I won’t be the last person she hurts, I can’t die here I was wrong I was so wrong but I can’t die I won’t die please God please I can’t die-

'

Ryuma was scared, because he was going to die.

He was never going to listen to Yui’s rambling stories about magic ever again. He was never going to be gently scolded by Ayano, or listen to her music. He wasn’t even going to argue with Will again, who in the end he cared about just as much as the rest of his friends, who knew?

He was never going to live a life with Yuuto. Ryuma couldn't hold him again. He wouldn’t watch the smaller boy’s face light up in embarrassment after the smallest sign of affection. He wouldn’t sit there for hours, watching Yuuto type out code that seemed like pure nonsense to him. And somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, Ryuma was aware. Aware that Yuuto was waiting for him in the courtyard, the exact same courtyard he was currently hurtling towards. Against the deafening wind, he swore he could hear his boyfriend screaming.

Ryuma couldn’t protect him anymore, they couldn’t live the life they had both dreamed of together. But it wasn’t fair to leave Yuuto like this, to force him into watching this sick, broken scene and then leave him forever. He didn’t have the time to say everything would be okay, that he was sorry, everything Ryuma wished to say to him in such a painfully short time period. But still… there was something he couldn’t die without saying. Something he had already said, so many times, but he needed to now more than ever.

He had to tell him one more time.

So just before he hit the ground, before his fate was sealed and there was no going back, Ryuma forced himself to smile as he turned his head to the side and attempted to look Yuuto in the eyes.

“I love-”


	2. Ayano

“Uhhhhm… s’cuse me? You’re doing it wrong.”

She almost dropped the training dummy as she jumped, flinching from the sudden noise. The girl had only been in the CPR training class for an hour at most, but the loud voice of the instructor unsettled her. She found herself staring into space, and by the time she realised it was too late, the explanation had already been given while she remained clueless.

She turned around at the voice behind her, expecting to see the large form of the instructor looming over her, and she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. A few moments passed, and the young girl looked up in confusion.  
It wasn’t the instructor at all, at least not the scary one. Standing behind her was a young boy, he had been assisting to teach the class despite the fact he couldn’t be more than a few months older than her. His hair was fluffy and big, much like her own, only cut short and blonde.

Everything about him seemed bright, actually, from his colourful clothes to the yellow eyes that stared down at her and blinked innocently. He looked like the sun. And if he was the sun, surely the girl staring back at him dressed in darker, yet gentle blue tones, surely she was the moon. So similar, yet strikingly different.

“Wait, I’m sorry-!” The Sun panicked a little upon the lack of response she gave, “please don’t cry, lady, I don’t have a handkerchief for you- I just.. well, you looked like you needed help, and.. and I guess I was a little rude, huh…?”

The Moon replied, “just a little… you should watch your manners!”

“Wh- hey-! You aren’t my mom. You can’t even do CPR right!”

“And you can’t even speak nicely, which is so so so much easier!”

This caused him to blink at her yet again for a moment, before breaking out into a huge grin. Small, tan hands reached out to grab equally little pale ones, and she was pulled to her feet in front of him. The grin was contagious, and the two of them began giggling together.

“Alright, alright,” the Sun managed to stop laughing first, “I’m sorry I was a meanie. And I’m sorry that you totally suck at this.”

“I’m sorry that I was a little rude too, but I’m also sorry you look and act like a wild animal.” The girl wasn’t exactly wrong, the boy had mud all over his pants and a small leaf in his messy hair. She felt she was going to ruin her nicest dress just by being around him. Regardless, she stayed and continued to talk. “I am kind of useless at this though, the instructor is too shouty… can you help me?”

“Mmmm… fine, but on one condition. We’ve gotta be friends now, okay? Even if you’re a prissy babysitter.”

She was stunned at the idea of someone so eagerly wanting to be her friend, right after meeting them, too! She nodded, almost too eagerly, making him laugh again.

“Cool! Now that we’re friends, we can hang out after this is over and stuff! I’ve got a secret hideout that you gotta see to be a real friend,” he looked incredibly proud of himself, “but first, let’s do this.”

He sat down in front of the dummy on the ground, and she kneeled next to him, watching.

“Oh!” He piped up, “my name is-”

———

Almost 5 years later, Ayano sat on a crumbling wall and waited for him. She frowned as the red brick turned to dust in her hand, staining her black skirt a little. It would be easy to wash off, she hoped, but the state of the wall itself saddened her.

“You’d think they’d take better care of this place, huh?” She heard Ryuma before she saw him, as per usual. He sat down next to her, coming into the same dilemma with the red dust as she had just a minute ago. “Yuck.”

Ayano couldn’t help but laugh. “As lovely as it would be, I can’t imagine who ‘they’ are. Nobody would want to take care of an old broken wall in the middle of nowhere. Except you, maybe.”

“Hey hey hey, watch your words, ‘Yano. You remember what Yui said. The fairies live here, thank you very much, and they are very particular about their magical walls, I hear.”

“And when Yui isn’t here, dear, it is simply just a wall.”

“Your loss,” he let out a dramatic huff, “I’ll miss you once the forest gremlins curse you and eat your nonexistent brain, mio stupido amico.”

Ayano made a small, unamused noise, but she couldn’t help smiling when he lay down, red particles flying up and settling in his hair. He was thinking, she could tell when he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Not wanting to wake him, she gathered some daisies in her hands, beginning to weave them into a flower crown.

It was by the time the floral headpiece was almost finished when he spoke up again.

“Whatcha making?”

“It’s for Yui,” she smiled slightly, but the off tone in his voice worried her. Something was wrong, and he was hiding it. Trying to hide it, more accurately.

“Awww,” he teased, “nothing for your favourite Kiseki though?”

“I just told you it’s for Yui, didn’t I?” She was met with a laugh and a slight shove, but she didn’t waste any more time. “...Ryuma, dear…”

“Ohhh god. Don’t call me that ‘Yano, I sound like one of your kids-”

“I’m being serious, you stop that. Now, what’s wrong? I can see you want to tell me something.”

“I’m gay.”

“Yes, I’m more than aware.” She sighed, “I mean it, Ryuma… what’s troubling you…?”

“Alright, alright…” he sat up, “I’ve just… I’ve been thinking. After what happened to my parents and all…”

Oh no.

“...I’m the only one left to take care of Yui. What if something happened to me-?”

“Do not talk like that. You know Watari wouldn’t like it…” Ayano didn’t want to say it, not while Ryuma was clearly upset, but she herself didn’t like it either. 

“Luckily I’m asking you, and not Yuuto. Don’t tell him about this, please, just… I’m worried, Ayano. I need to know that if something happened, Yui would be safe.”

“Well…” she started slowly, unsure how to respond. “You know I’d happily take care of her if something stopped you from doing it… you two spend so much time at the orphanage, I doubt much would change if she lived there. However, you have your aunt, don’t you? If she’s capable of taking care of her, in this hypothetical reality, I don’t know if we’d be able t-”

“NO-!”

Ayano recoiled, Ryuma shot up so quickly he dizzied himself for a moment.

“...Ryuma?”

“S-sorry- just- no. She’s not going there. If anything happens I need her to be with you. Please. Don’t send her there, Ayano.”

“You’re worrying too much… nothing will happen to you, so you don’t need to fret over-”

“Please. I know she’d go there automatically, but promise me you wouldn’t leave her there. Promise me you’ll- you would take care of her.”

“...what aren’t you telling me, Ryuma?”

“Promise me.”

“Alright…” she wanted to question him further, but from the desperate look on his face she could tell he wasn’t letting go. “I promise, should anything happen to you, which it won’t, I will fight everyday for Yui to come with me. You have my word.” She held his hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

He relaxed after that. Laughed the whole thing off, claiming his paranoia was getting to him. She allowed him to change the subject, moving on and continuing to chat about mindless things.

But even once the sun was setting, and they said their goodbyes, Ayano’s mind hadn’t moved on from what Ryuma had said. The words repeated themselves in her mind as he hugged her, notably for a second too long.

‘I need her to be there with you.’

An awful feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that Ryuma wasn’t being quite as hypothetical as he claimed.

———

3 days later, Ayano sat in a hospital room. In her arms she held Yui, trembling and sobbing. To her left was Yuuto, clutching the patient’s hand and crying as he whispered how much he loved him, how much he needed him to come back.

She didn’t cry. She didn’t speak to the patient. She wanted to do many things.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, run away, sob, she was practically ready to throw herself out of the window. But she could do nothing. She sat there, numbly comforting Yui as Yuuto’s breakdown was drowned out by the ringing in her ears.

In front of her, Ryuma lay comatose after falling from the roof of the Ultimate Academy. A miracle he was even alive, really, but she didn’t feel happy at all. The chances of him waking were slim. What was the point in hoping?

Authorities called it a suicide attempt. The pianist didn’t believe it, but she no longer knew what to believe.

The Sun went out and the Moon was left alone.

———

“Uhm… what is this place?”

At the end of that first day, the young boy pulled the girl into the forest, where he proudly showed her a brick wall. They climbed up, and immediately it was proclaimed as theirs, a secret meeting spot for only them and those they trusted.

They sat there for hours upon hours, and the little girl hadn’t smiled that much in years. Placing poorly made flower crowns on each other’s heads, the pair lay on their backs, still giggling.

“Hey, Ayano?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re gonna be friends for a long time.”


End file.
